


Two Weeks Teaser

by Mildlyannoyedscoundrel



Series: Two Weeks Teasers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura obsessed Lance, Emotional Support Keith, Fix-It, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel/pseuds/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel
Summary: It's been nearly two years since the war ended. Two years that Lance has spent on his farm feeling sorry for himself and the team decides it's finally time for him to start healing... so for some fucking reason they send Keith.Keith didn’t understand when he suddenly became the emotional support beacon of the group. By all accounts, it didn’t make sense. Hunk was friendlier, Shiro was better at connecting with people, Pidge was… okay, maybe he was a better option than Pidge. At some point, everyone had started coming to him with their emotional problems, and as much as it made him happy to know that his teammates trusted him; it didn’t mean he liked to be the one stuck with the job of talking to Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Two Weeks Teasers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Two Weeks Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for my upcoming fic Two Weeks.  
> One of my least favorite things in the world is when I'm reading a fanfic series, I love it, I get really into it, and then all of a sudden the author loses interest and decides not to finish it. So I have decided to not start consistently posting the fic until it is completely finished. That way if for some reason if I decide not to finish it you don't have to be big upsetti about not getting a finished fic and you can instead just enjoy this teaser as a one-shot.  
> That being said, I'm really hoping to start getting this fic out by the end of the year (hopefully even the end of November) so stay tuned.
> 
> -Much Love, Zee
> 
> P.S. Thanks so much to my awesome beta reader cloudedskiez. She's been so helpful throughout this whole process.

Keith didn’t understand when he suddenly became the emotional support beacon of the group. By all accounts, it didn’t make sense. Hunk was friendlier, Shiro was better at connecting with people, Pidge was… okay, maybe he was a better option than Pidge. At some point, everyone had started coming to him with their emotional problems, and as much as it made him happy to know that his teammates trusted him; it didn’t mean he liked to be the one stuck with the job of talking to Lance.

He’d been standing here for almost five minutes watching Lance sing along with his earbuds as he picked weeds out of the flowerbeds. Even though he wasn’t looking forward to the conversation to come, he couldn’t deny that it was fun to watch Lance sing along to the words of “No Scrubs” by TLC (a song that Keith had been forced to endure so many times he practically had the whole thing memorized). Every once in awhile Lance would pause his work to shake his head or waggle his finger sassily and the sight brought a small smile to Keith’s lips. When the former blue paladin began shaking his hips at the chorus he decided enough was enough.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“AH!” Lance shrieked and dropped onto his butt, “¿Qué cojon-”

“Hello,” Keith gave a little wave, not knowing what else to do.

“Keith!” Lanced jumped up with a thousand-watt grin. “It’s great to see you! What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Keith laughed as Lance pulled him into a hug. Though he’d never admit it he’d missed Lance’s hugs.

“In the neighborhood?” Lance pulled back but kept his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “What would you be doing in Cuba?”

“Well, I guess it’d be more accurate to say I was in the star system.” 

“Look at you Mr. Spaceman,” He gently punched Keith’s arm with a smile. “Do you want to come inside for some tea?”

“Uh, yeah sure.”

The house was nice but simple. A neat two-story farmhouse at the edge of the McClain property surrounded by small fields of juniberry flowers that Lance spent hours each day tending too. The flowers weren’t quite meant for Earth’s atmosphere but that just meant a little extra work on Lance’s part. Lance claimed that it was nice; gave him something to do.

Lance ushered Keith into a chair at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. “What do you want?” He began searching through his tea cabinet. “I have mint, earl grey, juniberry…”

“I don’t care.”

“Juniberry it is!” Lance snatched up a small pink bag. “It’s kind of disgusting but-”

“If it’s disgusting then why do you drink it?”

“Allura loved it,” Lance’s hands stilled where they had been reaching for the teapot. “Trying to keep her memory alive and all that.”

“I think the three hundred foot tall statue of her in Platt City is enough to keep her memory alive,” Keith shook his head. Lance would probably cut off his left arm if he thought that’s what Allura would have wanted. “You don’t have to drink disgusting tea.”

Lance threw his hands up. “I- It’s just a nice thing to do okay!”

“Okay-yeesh. It just doesn’t seem like you have to sacrifice your taste buds just because she sacrificed herself.”

Lance froze.

Shit.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, walking over from his chair to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m messing this all up aren’t I.” Maybe making fun of Allura’s death wasn’t the best way to start a conversation about how Lance needed to stop obsessing over Allura’s death.

“Messing up a casual tea with your very best friend,” Lance gave him a ludic smile. “I guess I overestimated how much your social skills have grown over these past couple years.”

“Shut up,” Keith shoved his shoulder as Lance giggled, but he couldn’t help but smile. He missed this. He missed Lance’s teasing and jokes. Nowadays it seems that too often when he visited, Lance was somber and serious. Not at all the person Keith had come to know and love over the years. “And it’s more than just tea.”

“You mean a casual tea with your very best friend,” Lance set down a set of teacups on the table.

“Lance.”

“You have to say it. Say a casual tea with my very best friend,” Lance began pouring pink liquid into the teacups.

“You’re not even my best friend!”

Lance gasped. “You take that back right now!”

“I’m not even your best friend! Hunk should be the one having this conversation!”

“What conversation? And Hunk isn’t my best friend anymore. The little green goblin snatched that spot out from under me just because they know more about double modulation or whatever,” Lance began pouring honey into the cups. “Plus if I’m not your best friend who is? Let’s face it you’re not the most popular guy.”

Keith scowled. “Shiro. And stop putting so much honey in mine.”

“Shiro’s not your best friend he’s your brother that doesn’t count, and believe me this needs a lot of honey.”

“Fine. Whatever. You’re my best friend,” Keith snatched away his cup before Lance could make it any sweeter and brought it up to his face to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. “Now can we please have this very serious conversation that I came here to talk to you about?”

“No.”

“What? Why?” Goddammit, Lance could be annoying when he wanted to be.

“Cause you still haven’t said it.”

“Said what?” Keith growled. As happy as he was to see Lance back to his usual self he couldn’t help but remember exactly what made him so infuriating in the first place.

“Say a casual tea with my very best friend.”

Keith took a calming breath. Patience yields focus. Sometimes you just had to be patient with him if you wanted Lance to focus on one goddamn thing. “This is more than just a casual tea with my very best friend.

With a nod, Lance sat down on the other side of the table completely serious all of a sudden. It was unnerving how easily he could shift from being an annoying little shit to looking as though he was about to deliver the news that your puppy died. “Why? What’s going on?”

“I think it’s pretty clear that I lied about just being in the area. I mean I was in the area but it’s not like I’m just dropping in for no reason I-” Keith took another calming breath. “Look. I’ve been talking to the other paladins and your mom-”

“When did you talk to my mom?”

“That’s not important,” Keith reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “We’ve been talking about we all agree that it’s time you took a break.”

“A break?”

“Come on Lance. When was the last time you took a vacation? The last time you talked to the other paladins? Hell, even the last time you left the farm! You’ve been isolating yourself and it’s not healthy. I have a small diplomatic mission on Daura coming up. Parties and parades and all that shit you love. Why not come with me?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “This is all just a ploy to get me to come to Daura with you so you don’t have to talk to anyone isn’t it.”

“So what if it is,” Keith responded with a sheepish smile. “It’d still be good for you to go.”

Lance’s face fell slightly. “I don’t know. Who would take care of the juniberry fields while I’m gone?”

“You can invite Shiro and Curtis to stay at the farm while you’re gone. Give them a free vacation in exchange for some good old fashioned manual labor.”

“Can you even imagine Curtis doing manual labor?” Lance snorted.

“I think you’d be surprised by what Curtis would do for a vacation in Cuba,” Though Lance did have a point. The thought of Curtis kneeling in the fields pulling up weeds was downright laughable.

Lance hummed. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“The trip isn’t for another half a phoeb. You still have a little while to decide.”

Lance crossed his arm and pouted. “Keith, I know you know alien time confuses me.”

“Lance you lived in space for years!” Keith threw his hands up. “How do you still not know how long a phoeb is?”

“It’s confusing! Plus three of those years were spent in spacetime rift nonsense. Just tell me how long it is in Earth time.” He said with a whine.

Keith sighed. “The trip isn’t for another two weeks. I’m going to be on Earth till then so you still have plenty of time to decide.”

“Two weeks? What are you doing on Earth for two whole weeks?”

“Uh, I didn’t really have anything important coming up till Daura so Shiro suggested I should take a break.”

“Suggested?” Lance quirked his brow.

“Suggested. Ordered. Whatever,” Damn this kid knew him well.

“So we’ve both been told we need a break. Interesting.” Lance lifted the teacup to his lips with a smug smile, then promptly grimaced as he took a sip. “Man this tea really is disgusting.”

“Gimme that,” Keith grabbed the teacups and brought them over to the sink. “It’s barely even hot anymore. There’s no way I’m letting you drink that!” He was glad that Lance didn’t object when he poured the rest of the pink liquid down the drain. 

Lance propped his chin on his hands and watched as Keith began tidying up the kitchen. “So what are you going to do for the next two weeks?”

“I don’t know. Probably go to the Garrison. Work on some flight simulations with the new MFE’s.”

“That sounds like a whole lot of work for someone who’s supposed to be taking a break.”

“I mean yeah, but like,” he paused. “Fun work.”

Lance got up and propped himself against the counter. “Where are you going to stay? In the Garrison barracks?”

“I’ll probably just stay in Black. I’ve got a nice little set up in there. Bed, shower, the whole nine yards.”

“Keith,” Lance rolled his eyes. “There’s no way I’m letting you sleep in Black. That’s like the equivalent of sleeping in your car.”

“Did you just compare Black to a car?” Keith scoffed. “Lance she is a highly advanced war machi-”

“Blah blah blah. I lived in the lions too and I can say from personal experience that their water pressure is horrendous. I have an extra bedroom anyway. You’re staying with me.”

“Bu-”

“You’re staying with me and that’s final.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a kudos or a comment. Did you hate it? Leave a comment too. I'm a new writer and I'm always looking for constructive criticism. If you felt like there was something I could do better on, tell me in the comments so I can improve :)
> 
> If you want to stay updated with this series, go ahead and subscribe to me as a user because the full work will be uploaded onto a different series (after which I'll probably delete this teaser).
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates @mildlyannoyedKL, or even if you just want to chat.
> 
> ___________
> 
> Spanish Translation*
> 
> “¿Qué cojon-”  
> "What the he-"
> 
> *I am not a native Spanish speaker. If you are a native Spanish speaker, please inform me of any mistakes I made so I can fix them. Also, if you're interested in helping me with Spanish translations for the rest of my fics please contact me via Twitter.


End file.
